firthfandomcom-20200213-history
Morthandria
Morthandria is the island-nation and Imperial Kingdom on the Island of Auros, in the middle of the Great Central and Midarian Sea. It is south of Temaria, east of Lyoncia , and north of the Golden Isles. Morthandria, also called the Auraelian Empire, is the successor of the Auron Empire of old. The Morthandrian Empire, just like the Auron Empire before it, has long been one of the most influential civilizations in the world, especially in its immediate neighborhood. In ages past, the original Aurosians were incredibly expansionist, leading to a huge culture spread to nearby places like Provost, Akasia, and Icarius. Since those days of antiquity, as the Empire has grown in power, its methods of expansion have only developed in sophistication and efficiency, but the further progress of the world around them has halted some of that spread. These days, Morthandria exists as one of the world's larger Empires, and they have enormous influence over their own sphere, but their days of rampant expansionism are largely behind them. Morthandria has significant influence of control over the following provinces and islands, besides their motherland of Auros: * Valatius * Raegos * Val'Pos * Astyria * Tyrus GeographyCategory:Nation The main landmass of Morthandria, Auros, is an island nation with coasts facing multiple maritime features. Northwards, one finds the Central Sea, the Tempest Strait lies to its west, the Kanthos Sea to its east, and in the south an island chain stretches into the South Ocean. For landmass, Auros is the largest central continent in the Central Realm, and the place of some of the greatest political, cultural, and military influence Firth has ever seen. Auros is the home of the Aurons and the Auron Empire of yore, serving as the capital of their conquests for as long as they stood. Even following their decline, and the rise of the Morthandrian Kingdom, Auros remains one of the main naval, cultural, and population hubs of the known world. It is sometimes called the Dragon Land, the Home Country, or the Imperial Motherland. Using the Maternal title goes back to worship of Art'Privylae, the Dragon-Goddess of Life. Aurosian topography is fairly varied across the vast continent, with the most notable variation being the arid stretch of land in the north east known as the Scar. Within the Scar lies the Kalasi Desert. For the most part, the Auros countryside is a hilly affair with green mountains and rocky fields. The majority of the landmass is difficult to traverse except by means of roads and other paths carved through the outcroppings. Natural sea cliffs offer a defensive edge to the coasts, and thick forests cover like fleece the wild terrain. In certain more-populated parts of the island, the mountains subside to become pleasant hills and groves of Midarian Cypress trees, perfect for produce and agriculture. 1263357.jpg Coastal-Landscape-Sunset-Davenport-24.jpg il_570xN.737356525_jyc3.jpg Italian-landscape.jpg Joseph_Wright_of_Derby_-_Italian_Landscape_with_Mountains_and_a_River_-_Google_Art_Project.jpg History Morthandria is the immediate sucessor to the Auron Empire. The Auron Empire was founded out of multiple Aurosian Kingdoms binding together as one. From there, it expanded to the point that it warred and defeated many other Aurosian Kingdoms and Tribes, growing the civilization over the centuries. It was during the late ages of the Auron Empire that explorers and refugees left Auros and made their way to Elysion, bringing with them the Obsidian Throne. In the year 1450 of the First Age, unclear events led to the decline of the Auron Empire and the eventual rise of the Morthandrian Empire (named for the capital Kingdom at its founding; Morthas, and the hypothetical ancestor of the Empire as a whole, Morthandrus). Today, the Morthandrian Empire stands as a worthy successor to the expansive Aurons of old, but is still driven to prove it can stand equal with its great precedent. Auros is composed of nine main Kingdoms, holds, and regions. These officially fall under the rule of the centralized Empire. They are as follows: *Swanea *Ionia *Sinomo *Velas *Tuscus *Iava *Vanae *Morthos *Caronea Culture Morthandrian culture, and the people who reside in it, share a spirit of modernization, civilization, and elegance. As one of the world's longest established Empires, the society of Auros has had the ability to steadily progress over the centuries with less obstacles than smaller Kingdoms, and that relative safety shows in the simple luxuries of life enjoyed in the Dragon Empire's lands. While nobles dine on exceptional dishes during their discussions of the realm, even lower workmen take time for leisure, whether with some wine and some friends or a nap in the afternoon sun. The value of work is held in balance with the value of relaxation, leading to a happier people who manage a steadier stream of produce. Because most males have served in the disciplined force, the military and guard are respected and cooperated with. All people make time for practicing their faith, as it is one of harmony and balance and asymmetry, and they mesh these things into their every-day lives. Most crucial workmen serve under a Noble lord or a city and are compensated for their production, preventing the competition of free trade except when it comes to the larger trade companies and less consequential goods. On the darker side, however, hundreds of years of conquest and Imperial glory has led to the people of Auros to have a tendency to be apathetic or exaggerate foreigners and foreign lands. Alongside that, blood sports between gladiators draw crowds and good profit for those who participate. Largely, it is overall a culture of respect and nobility, even for the common man, and there is a good degree of freedom for most of the populace. Aurosian Art Art on Auros appears in a variety of forms, traditions well-rooted before the joining of provinces. In the capital regions and cities, especially in the Imperial contexts, there is a great deal of focus on capturing close details, but also the "spirit" of the original subject. Of note however, eyes are never depicted in works of animals or people. The people of Auros believe that the eyes of a creature "offer the soul for outside interpretation", that they in some way allow some entrance into the existential spirit of a being. Because of this belief, to depict the eyes in a painting would be to suggest the existence of a soul where one does not and should not exist. Thusly, the eyes in Aurosian works are often darkened or left blank. In other regions, especially those influenced heavily by religious culture, have much more abstract styles; swirls of color and flowing lines, much less precise than the Imperial styles. These art styles focus entirely upon capturing the spirit and emotion of the subject, and are referred to as the "Aurosi Monastic" style, because of their origin in Monasteries of the Cycle. Taxation Among Morthandrian natives, taxation is not a foreign concept; it has existed for centuries and will continue to do so. Taxes are the reason the guard can be payed, the city maintained and order preserved. The primary difference between Morthandria and other regions however is that many of these taxes are used on public resources and events. Tournaments and festivals are funded by tax revenue, as well as the various bathhouses and royal businesses. While taxes are not the most welcome thing, the money doesn’t just vanish in the royal families pocket but instead it is the driving force for city funding. Servantry A common practice among poorer individuals in Morthandria, servantry is a well known concept. Necessary to keep the noble houses well maintained and the families that inhabit them happy, servants are thought quite fondly of and treated well; much better than they could be living in the poorer section of the city. Servantry primarily involves a contract, one that the servant signs with their master requiring him or her to serve for a set number of years. During this time the servant will live in the servants quarters of the family estate, fulfilling their responsibilities each day in return for food, water, shelter, and a small payment.'' '' Servantry is a practice that applies to individuals of all ages and genders, many of which begin at a young age. Sent away by their parents so that they may ensure they live to see adulthood, it also allows their parents to focus more on making a living without the constant need to care for their children. Elderly individuals are also known to take up servitude, as it is one of the few ways they can provide for themselves in their later years when they do not have a family to do so for them. Education In the years before a child reaches teen years, they are usually free to do as they wish. Young children are not useful for labor, or productive in general and thus they are not placed in an apprenticeship until they are about thirteen years of age. Apprenticeships in Morthandria are fairly simple; the parents of the child will find an artisan to train their son or daughter until they have reached adulthood at which they will be prepared to continue their trade on their own. The primary difference here lies in the fact that boys are sent to live with their teachers while girls continue to live at home with their family. On the higher parts of the ladder where money is less of a worry, the Morthandrian noble families are known to hire a governess to educate their children from a young age. The governess generally lives with the family she is serving, teaching the children almost everyday. As the children grow older, the girls are continued to be taught as normal however the boys of the family will begin military training at age twenty. The sending of a family's sons to receive a military education is a common practice, often seen as the time when a boy becomes a man. Not all of these young men stay in the military however, as their required time of service ends when they are twenty years old. Marriage Similar to many other regions Morthandrian weddings generally involve a man proposing to a woman, however in Morthandria it is not done with a ring. For centuries it has been the custom for a young Morthandrian man to seek out the Blue Orchid flower and bring it back to his lover. While simple in concept, finding the blue orchid is a challenging experience due to both the rarity of the orchids, and their ideal growing locations. The Blue Orchid is most commonly found high in the mountains, just below the line of frost that covers their peaks. Growing in lone numbers, they are hard to come by. Once found, the man must uproot the flower (root and all) and bring it with him back to his home where he will present it to his lover. Sweet in scent and hardy in nature, the flower itself is a sign of fertility and health, able to endure even the harshest of climates. Should his lover accept they will be married soon after, while the orchid is potted and left growing in their bedchambers where it is said to promote fertility among the newly weds so that they may begin their family together. '' '' As a side note, it is customary to bury the orchid with the first of the couple to pass away. Though hardy in nature, the Blue Orchid still needs water to survive and it is considered extremely bad luck if the flower is neglected to the point of it perishing. Many marriages have been known to end shortly after their Blue Orchid wilted away. It is also highly illegal to sell blue orchids in Auraelis, due to their rarity and spiritual value. Purchasing one carries similar punishments, and should not be done. Hygiene Part of the reason for Auraelis’ immense prosperity is a result of the cities practiced hygiene, unlike that of other regions. The citizens bathe regularly, making use of the different public bath houses throughout the city. What began as a social event, a predetermined time for conversation with other members of an individuals class and unwinding at the end of a long day, would eventually show an increase in health and a reduction of disease in the city. Individuals who bathed more regularly were known to be more healthy physically, mentally and socially and thus the trend of regular bathing caught on. Much of this is said to be a result of water being a symbol of life, and thus frequently bathing in it results in the preservation of ones life. (Germs and bacteria still remain unknown concepts) The bathhouses of Auraelis are separated both by gender and by class, generally at least one per district. The bathhouses are ornate buildings with a large central pool, often containing areas for sitting as well. As the class of the bathhouse increases, they become more elaborate, the water is changed more regularly, and the number of individuals using them decreases. Many of the higher ranking nobility also own personal bath houses, as well as the only practically used ‘bathtubs’ which are filled with boiled water prepared by their servants. Politics The main political house of Morthandria is the Imperial Senate, and has been since Caecelus I established it in place of the old Imperial Council, fearing that the Council had become too corrupt and distrusted by the people, and seeing need for a re-branding. The Senate's power originally derived from precedent and Royal decree. Adjacent to this representative power is the system of nobility. Noble Houses and Families own property and land, employ their own guard, and organize their own workers and servants. This ensures a smoother system of governance without as much unnecessary oversight. The senate's membership consists of three Senate Elders who appoint Regional Senators for each region of Auros under Morthandrian control, and non-elected Senators under them to represent various districts. The Senate has a huge degree of power over the civil government in Morthandria, and they are required to authorize the usage of treasury funds. The only power that supersedes the senate is that of the Imperial Monarchy, and the Senate has no real power to overrule Royal decrees. In times of distress, the Senate has the ability to declare the Senatorial Ultimatum; a state of what is essentially martial law in the Empire. The monarchy is decided by one of three things: bloodline, senate election, or decree of the people. With the Drakos family in the royal house for the past 50 or so years, bloodline has been the deciding factor. Military Main Article: ''Military in Auros The military force of Auros is one of the most renown armed forces in the world over. Due to the expansionistic nature of the Empire, the Legion has been called on over the centuries to defend the Empire's interests both domestically and abroad, and in doing so became one of the most experienced and disciplined armies on Firth. Religion ''Main Article: ''Religion in Auros '' Since the beginning of the Auron Empire, people on Auros have followed the faith of the Ancient Cycle and the Forgotten Gods. The Cycle belief describes two dragon brothers that fashioned the world at the behest of even older entities, and the one dragon that breathed life into the world. It is a religion of harmony and balance, with extensive festivals and ceremonies. One of the most important of these, Baras Daljahis, the Celebration of Origins, is a celebration reminiscing the origin of the world. Baras Daljahis is celebrated in the city of Auraelis and other cities around Auros. The festival also celebrates the coming of spring, and has lots of flower and animal symbolism for the different phases of creation. In the main streets of Aurealis there is a large parade with colourful, crafted dragons of wood and cloth, blazing red kites with the faces of dragons are flown in the spring breeze, and merchants come out in droves to sell their wares. One is expected to visit a shrine of the Creator Dragons during this time, and special ceremonies are held at their monasteries and temples. Traditional dances are held in the city squares and entertainers fill the canals, music floats up to the higher towers from the gardens below. First celebrated nearly a thousand years ago, Baras Daljahis is a time of joy and honor for the city.